The Ring
by MikkiANNE
Summary: Discontinued. Please, don't read.
1. How to confess a confession

**A/N: **This is my first Fanfic. I wrote it this morning because i was very bored.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Labyrinth. It belongs to Jim Henson and his company. R.I.P Jim.  
If I did own the Labyrinth, the ending would be ALOT different and there would so many sequels.

**The Ring**

_Chapter 1: How to confess a confession_

Jareth sat in this throne room, thinking about how and why Sarah turned him down. The words the she said left him heartbroken. Jareth looked old and tired. He hasn't been getting much sleep, because of a re-occurring dream that involved a little red ring and the Wise Man. Jareth noticed that he had seen the ring before. The Wise Man said to him 'It belongs to her'. Straight after that he would wake up.

Jareth stood up and started to pace. He was mumbling 'It belongs to her… her.' Then he stopped, 'Sarah'. Then in an instant he was standing before the Wise Man. The Wise Man was expecting the Goblin King. 'Ah… Goblin King. What can I do for you?' The Wise Man said with a cheeky grin. 'I think you know. Do these words seem familiar to you? 'It belongs to her.' Now you can tell me what they mean or else you and bird head will be going straight into the Bog of Eternal Stench.' Jareth sounded angry. So he stood there, arms crossed waiting for an answer.

'The girl that defeated you and your Labyrinth came to me asking for help. I gave her reasonable advice. And in return she gave me a ring.' He paused for a moment. 'When she came into the Labyrinth, there has been a rule in the Fae Law. When a mortal comes in contact with the Underground, and gives something that they possess it becomes the Labyrinth's. And since you are the Labyrinth's King and Keeper, you own this ring. I know that what I am going to say is your personal businesses.' Pauses for a yawn. 'You are in love with the girl. When she defeated you she was only 15 years old. It has been 7 years since she was last here and she has a ring missing. All you have to do is go to her, be nice. No, more like a gentleman and when the time is right confess your love to her. She will learn to love you in the time that you are there. Get to know her and she will get to know you.' He stopped for a second. 'And plus you need an Heir. Do not give her the ring until you know for certain she is in love with you, if she loves you, you ask her to marry you. Simple.'

Jareth stood there in disbelieve. He can't believe that one of his creatures of His land told him that he must confess his love to a girl that defeated his Labyrinth. No one told him what to do! The Wise Man did have a point. Jareth really needed an heir.

'Thank-you for that, but what exactly am I suppose to say to her. What if she hates me? I can't lose to her again, if I did, I don't think I will ever live again.' Jareth said with his hands in his hair. Jareth didn't get an answer, the Wise Man fell asleep. _Stupid creature, _Jareth thought.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. Again I say this is my first fanfic. And it would help if I can get some of your ideas too. You will get credit for it too. :)


	2. The Letters

**A/N:** This took me 3 days to write because i had to plan a lot of it and changed it. It is longer than the last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Labyrinth. It belongs to Jim Henson and his company.

**The Ring  
**_Chapter 2: The Letters_

Sarah woke up feeling really uncomfortable, maybe that's because she fell asleep at her desk reading a book and having a half-eaten cookie in her hand.  
'Ow, my neck hurts.' Sarah said while rubbing her neck. She slowly got up from the desk and chair and headed for her bathroom.

She got to the mirror and looked at her reflection. 'Gosh. I look like a hobo.' She said sarcastically. Sarah turned on the tap and ran her hand through the nice cold water and turned off the tap. She brought her hands up to her face and rubbed her face. She still looked tired. _Coffee. _Sarah thought.

Sarah walked rather slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her kitchen was small but cozy. Other parts of her house were big. Ever since Sarah turned 18 and graduated from high school, Sarah had a bit of more money than she was expected to get.  
Sarah had this money for two reasons: one; her mother, Linda Williams was an actress. So when she died, Sarah got half of what she earned and the other half went to a charity or two. But about a third of her money was in the bank. The second reason was that Sarah had a good paying job.

Sarah worked at a local book store that sells unique and out of print books. These books are from poetry to SCI-FI. Sarah had always like poetry and fantasy ever since she was little. When Sarah was 15 years old she had a little red leathered book called _'The Labyrinth'_.

One day Sarah lived that entire book. It was all true. She wished away her baby brother, spent 13 hours to get him back by running a labyrinth, (nearly killing herself in doing so.) meeting creatures (mostly goblins) from all shapes and sizes and most of all meeting their King. Jareth, the Goblin King was an arrogant, selfish King. That was only his personality, he was handsome very tall, has a every nice British accent, big mullet that was blonde and mismatched eyes. One of his eyes was blue and the other brown. And an excellent singer and dancer.

That was 7 years ago and Sarah can still remember every little detail about the Underground. She missed her friends Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus. Sarah would contact them every chance she got when she was alone, but that didn't really work out well with school and her part-time job.

Ever since that night Sarah seemed to grow up really quickly. She and Toby are really close. Sarah would never complain about baby-sitting him, which left her dad and step-mother really confused but pleased.

Bringing Sarah back to reality, she heard the kettle go off. She got a coffee mug and poured in water, coffee, milk and 1 teaspoon of sugar.

She went into her living room sat the coffee on the coffee table, picked up the newspaper then sank into her couch. 'What could be happening in the world today?' Sarah said quietly while skimming through the pages and saw nothing.

She sat the paper on the table and picked up her cup and started to drink in peace.

* * *

Jareth sat at his desk in his study thinking of a way to contact Sarah without her getting angry. 'So I pop up there and say 'Sarah, I love you, will you marry me?' and then leave. No, that's bad. Hmm…' He said while tapping a finger to his chin.

All of a sudden he got a bright idea. He got a pen and piece of paper and started to write a letter. 'How exactly do I write this? Dear my darling true love, Sarah? No, just Dear Sarah Williams for now.' Then his head started to flow with ideas.

When he was finished he put the letter in an envelope and put another piece of paper in there so she can write back. He sealed it and kissed it then went to his window and blew on it. He was just hoping that she would reply.

* * *

Sarah finished her coffee and put it in the sink and would clean it later. She decided to have a shower. She went up stairs and went to her room to get undressed. She got her rope and tied it around her and headed straight to the bath room. Sarah turned the taps to her right temperature and got in. She washed and hair and body. Then got out and went to her room dry and get dressed. Sarah chose on her everyday where some jeans and a blouse.

After she got dressed, she went down stairs to clean her dishes. When she got down stairs there was a window open, she said 'I don't remember leaving that open.' She went over to the window to close it but when she reached it something came flying into the room and landed on the floor. Sarah bent over and picked it up and noticed that it was for her. She opened the envelope and read it, it said:

_Dear Sarah Williams,_

_I am writing to you because I have had to learn how to cope with what you put me through. For that past 7 years has felt like forever for me. I just wanted you to know that I am very sorry for what I did and hope we can call it truce (I think that is what you humans say). I am hoping that you can accept my apology. So will you? Plus, these goblins are so horribly stupid to talk to, so I need to talk to someone. So can we start over?_

_Yours truly, Jareth._

_P.S-To send back a letter, simply write on the paper in the envelope and blow on it. _

Sarah was surprised to see that Jareth wrote her a letter to apologize. She had to admit that was sweet of him and his handwriting was so neat and cursive.

Sarah had to write back, for the past couple of years she has been having dreams about him, like starting out a new relationship between them. Sarah went to a draw and found a pen and started writing.

When she was finished she lifted it to her mouth and was about to blow. She smelt peaches on the paper. 'How funny, Goblin King.' She mused. She set down the paper and added something else to it. 'He'll get a laugh out of that.' She mused again. So again she lifted the paper to her mouth and blew on it softly. She watched it go out the window and disappear. Sarah sighed looking out the window and started to head toward the kitchen. All she had to do is wait until she got another letter in return.

* * *

Jareth sat in his study, waiting for her letter. He wasn't a very patient man.

He was so impatient that he started to pace in his study. He did that for a minute or to before a gush of wind blew in his face. 'Finally' he said.

He snatched the piece of paper out of the air and started to read it.

It said:

_Dear Jareth, King of the Goblins,_

_7 years has been truly a long time. I really appreciate your apology and I accept. I also have to apologize for putting you through that misery. As humans say, we can call it truce. You are quite impressive; you are catching onto American slang quite quickly. Wait until you try take-out food. _

_Those goblins of yours don't even know left from right. Sure we can start over. Just say when and where and I'll be ready. And just so you know I'm not the girl you used to know. I'm grown up now. When I was 15, I was self-centred, selfish and young. _

_From, Sarah Williams._

_P.S- The paper smelt like peaches. I hope you didn't do that on purpose. Just joking, it smelt lovely. _

Jareth had to laugh at the last bit. He was really happy that she replied. He thought she hated him all these years. He then got a new piece of paper and wrote another letter. When he finished he kissed it and blew on it. He watched it go out the window and disappear. He turned around and sighed, just knowing that he had to wait over a day to see her.

* * *

Sarah just finished cleaning the dishes when she got the letter. She immediately went over to it and read it with a smile on her face.

_Dear Sarah,_

_I'm glad you accept. You don't have to apologize because nothing was your fault and had to save your brother. I can not wait until I get to know about you and your world and you can know about mine too, that's if you want to come back to the Underground again._

_When and where you say? The day after tomorrow sounds perfect. Tomorrow I have prior engagement I have to attend to, stupid politics._

_When you are ready to call me, go to your mirror and say 'Come Goblin King' and before you know it, I will be at your front door. _

_Yours truly, Jareth_

_P.S- I'm glad you liked it._

And with that Sarah just smiled and fell onto the couch.

Sarah re-read the letter over and over and smiled. Sarah has never smiled this much for a guy and her heart was pounding out of her chest.

Sarah had boyfriends when she was a teenager, she had her first kiss, but after the 3rd date she'd dump them because she didn't feel right dating them. She thought sometimes that guys would date her because she was naturally beautiful or that what they wanted was just an intimate relationship. Yes that right, Sarah is still a Virgin! The only reason she hasn't had sexual intercourse, is because she wanted to have it with someone she loved and loved her back.

Returning back from her thoughts, 'there is so much to do. I gotta clean the house, do my laundry, grocer shopping.' Sarah said. 'I'll do shopping last and do cleaning and laundry now.'

She got up from the couch and went to the bathroom to get her cleaning supplies. Then went to her room to get her dirty clothes and put them in the washing machine. Sarah likes to have music when she cleans, so she went to her living room and put on a C.D.She chose _Girls Just Want to Have_ _Fun_ by Cyndi Lauper. She started to sing along and clean.

When she was finished, she decided to read the rest of her book that she fell asleep reading. Before she knew it she was sleeping again.

**The next day**

Sarah woke up feeling refreshed. She got up from bed and went to the bathroom to have a shower. While turning on the taps she complained, 'Shit. I forgot to go shopping. I'll do that after my shower.'

After her shower she got dressed and went to her car. She opened the door and got in. Sarah slowly backed out of her drive way. She has always been a cautious driver. She drove down the end of the street and turned left.

* * *

Jareth sat in his chair in his meeting, listen to other Fae Kings arguing. This moment Jareth had enough and started playing with his crystals. First one appeared out of the air, then another one. He started to play tricks with them, after about a minute one disappeared. He brought the crystal to his face and he looked in it and saw Sarah, she was shopping. He smiled. _She is so beautiful. If only she knew that I love her so. _He thought. He threw the crystal in the air and went back to listening to the boring argument.

* * *

When Sarah got home, she got her bags of food out of her trunk and headed to her fridge. While she was restocking her fridge she wondered what Jareth would like to eat. Surely the Underground would have different food.

Sarah couldn't wait till tomorrow; she had to get it off her mind. _What to do, what to do?_ Then all of a sudden she forgot that she hadn't written in her diary for a few days.

She went up stairs to her room and starting to open her draw from her bedside table. She got a pen and went to her desk and started writing. Once she was finished she re-read her entry.

**23****rd**** September**

_Dear Diary, _

_These past few days have been hectic. I went to work and there was something wrong with the cash register and it took me 20 minutes to fix! Stupid things. _

_I also have good news too. Yesterday while I was coming down the stairs I saw one of my windows open and I thought that I closed it. So I went to the window to close it, then out of no where an envelope appeared out of thin air!_

_It fell in the middle of my floor, so went over to it and picked it up. It had my name on it, so I opened it and read it. And guess who it was from!! _

_Jareth! He wrote me a letter saying that he was sorry for what happened 7 years ago and asked if we could start over. That was really sweet of him._

_So I sent him a letter back saying that I accept his apology and said it was my fault too. I said he can choose when and where so we can start over. And the funniest thing that I thought was, just when I was going to send it back I smelt the paper that he gave me and it smelt like peaches. So I added some more writing to it saying that he did that on purpose, of course I was joking. So I sent my letter back to him._

_Less than an hour I got another letter. He accepted my apology and glad I accepted his. I remember he wrote that he wanted to get to know me better and me to know him better. I agreed to him that we could meet tomorrow. _

_Why tomorrow and not yesterday or today? Because he as a prior engagement involving his kingdom. I hope it isn't bad. So tomorrow we agreed, he said when ever I was ready that I can call him from my mirror._

_I am actually quiet glad that he had the nerve to send me a letter after those long 7 years. All I want is to forget the past and start on a new relationship. _

_I wonder what we could do while he is here. Maybe go to the park, movies and go shopping. Oh and plus we'll be doing a lot of talking, so I'll get a history lesson about the Underground!! How thrilling. He said I could go back. I really can't wait to see Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus; I haven't talk to them in ages. _

_Well anyways I'm going to go now; I have to get ready for the Goblin King!_

_Bye. _

'Who would have thought that all the writing took 15 – 20 minutes to write!' said Sarah.

**The day after**

Jareth woke up really early; he didn't sleep that much during the night. Who would anyways when that day they would be spending the whole day with their True Love!

Jareth had a shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed. He wore an open white poet's shirt that showed some of his chest and a black vest over it. He wore a black cape too. Along with black tight breeches, black knee high boots and black gloves, for some reason he his never seen with them off. His hair was still wild and mullet like, but it was much tamer since 7 years ago.

As Jareth was looking in his mirror and straighten out his clothes he heard a soft knock on the door. Jareth said 'Come in'. The door opened and a small goblin came in carrying a tray with the king's breakfast on it.

The goblin was a male and he was wearing a dirty shirt and shorts. His face was also dirty and chubby. He walked over to Jareth's table and set the tray on it and looked at the king and bowed.

'Thank-you, Theodore.' Jareth said politely. Theodore replied, 'You're welcome your majesty.' He bowed again and walked through the door turned around and closed it.

Jareth went over to his table and started eating his food. He chose on some toast with bacon and eggs on it. While he was eating he had a glass of orange juice and drank that. Once he was finished and wiped his mouth with a napkin and motioned his hand to the tray and it disappeared. He went to his draws next to his bed and pulled out a ring. Sarah's ring. 'I almost forgot about this', he said. And he put it in his cape pocket.

All Jareth had to do his wait till Sarah summoned him. He just needed to by time, so he left his room and went to his library.

* * *

Sarah slowly woke up and lied in bed for a few moments. She then decided to have a shower and get dressed. She chose to wear and white blouse and a waist high black skirt. Her shoes were flats that she found quiet comfortable.

Sarah stood in front of her mirror thinking on how to do her hair. She then thought of a way. She grabbed 2 hair ties and parted her hair. She had 2 low pleats beside her ears.

She then went down stairs to make breakfast. She went to the fridge and took out the milk, then went to the cupboard and got out a bowl and glass. She was going to have cereal. She poured the milk in the bowl and then the glass then poured her rice bubbles in and grabbed a spoon.

After she was finished she washed her bowl and glass. She went to the lounge room and looked at the time on the wall across from her. '11.30, hmm' she said.

She thought she will wait a little while longer. So for time to pass by she went chose to read.

For Sarah time went slow for her. 'Ahh, what the hell. I'll call him now.' Sarah said. She walked up to her mirror in her room. She now stood 2 feet away from the mirror, she breathed heavily for a few moments. She closed her eyes and said, 'Come Goblin King.'

There was a moment of silence. She opened her eyes and stared at her reflection. She stood there for a couple of seconds and then heard her door bell ring.

She smiled and ran down her stairs, she got to the bottom and thought, _Sarah, be cool. _She walked to her door confidently but nervously. She brought her arm out and touched the doorknob, she breathed and twisted it.

She opened it slowly, and then she saw him! She smiled when she saw that he was carrying a white and pink flower.

'Hello Sarah', he said with that beautiful British accent while pulling out the arm with the flower.

* * *

  
I don't really like have cliffranges but I havn't had time to write the next chapter because I was writing this one.  
I hope you like it, please read and review.


End file.
